Les farces d'un archange
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Quand Gabriel décide qu'il est de bonne humeur, toute sa famille se retrouve entrainée dans ses folles idées! Et le résultat final n'est pas forcément le plus beau qui soit, n'est-ce pas les archanges? Et quand un bébé Castiel s'y retrouve mêlé, ça donne aussi de drôles de choses!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente un second OS sur la vie des anges! Je me suis mise à l'ouvrage depuis que j'ai découvert de magnifiques fics sur notre grande famille, donc j'y ai pris goût aussi! En espérant que la petite fic vous plaira^^**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Passez un agréable moment avec notre belle et étrange famille ailée!**

* * *

Un petit être âgé d'environ 10 ans déboula dans une des grandes salles peuplant le cœur du château céleste. Un magnifique fort qui n'était pas gardé car il n'y avait pas de guerre ici, au Paradis. La seule guerre qui existait dans cet havre de paix céleste, c'était une guerre engagée contre un petit monstre farceur d'à peine 20 ans en équivalent humain. L'ange turbulent avait encore attaqué, se mirent à penser Michel et certains de ses cadets. En effet, alors qu'il étaient attablés pour débattre sur quelques sujets avec leur Scribe, Castiel, le petit enfant de 10 ans, arriva. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Ses petites ailes noires aux lueurs bleues se balançaient tristement derrière son dos, comme si elles étaient affectées par la tristesse du jeune ange.

-Que se passe-t-il, petit Castiel? interrogea gentiment l'un des grands archanges, Raphaël.

-Gabriel m'a mis une queue de poisson! commença à pleurer le petit ange.

Des sourcils se arquèrent, tandis que Raphaël se levait pour voir de quoi avait l'air son futur patient qui adorait l'infirmerie céleste. Il ne put retenir un gémissement d'effroi en voyant une queue de requin sur le petit fessier du jeune ange! Et la queue se disputait visiblement la place avec les petites ailes de Castiel.

-Père ne va pas être ravi du comportement de Gabriel, soupira Michel, ayant également vu.

Tandis que Raphaël acquiesçait, sous le regard moqueur de Lucifer qui semblait féliciter silencieusement le plus jeune des archanges, le Guérisseur sentit son très jeune frère s'accrocher à lui et laisser couler ses petites larmes d'enfant sur sa tunique.

-Allons Castiel, ne sois pas si triste. On va t'enlever cette vilaine queue et tu pourras aller gambader avec Anaël et ton très petit frère, Samandriel.

-Mais...mais Gabriel veut pas enlever la queue! Il dit que je suis mieux comme ça! sanglota le petit être.

-Gabriel est très vilain lui aussi, on va le punir. Sèche ces petites larmes et attends que je retrouve le sort pour enlever cette horrible chose de ton corps!

Alors que Raphaël tentait vainement de rassurer Castiel, et que Michel grondait Lucifer pour approuver toutes les mauvaises actions de Gabriel, une jeune fille de presque 15 ans en âge humain arriva aussi dans la pièce, affublée d'une tunique rose à froufrou! Metatron, le seul à ne pas participer à la discussion, fit une grimace de dégoût! Mais...quel rose affreux! Et ce n'était pas tout, les ailes de la jeune fille étaient colorées en violet fluo, ce qui donna la nausée à Raphaël quand il leva la tête.

-Père! Naomi, comment es-tu habillée?! s'étonna Michel en levant un sourcil.

-Je déteste...ce garnement de Gabriel! Je ne veux plus qu'il m'approche ni qu'il approche mes ailes à moins de 100 km! gronda la jeune fille en tournant en rond et en faisant en grimace quand elle aperçut une mèche atrocement rose sur ses beaux cheveux bruns en pagaille.

-Encore Gabriel! Mais il fait des progrès, notre petit frère! se moqua Lucifer. J'aime vraiment la façon qu'il a de nous faire des blagues. J'aime mon petit frère!

-Nao'! gémit le petit Castiel quand il vit sa sœur.

Sans crier gare, il alla se réfugier dans ses bras colorés en rouge, et la serra fortement pour la réconforter dans sa triste tenue. Du rouge, du violet, du rose! Mais quelle absurdité! Surtout pour un ange qui détestait les couleurs vives. Mais Castiel trouva sa sœur plus gaie ainsi, pour une fois qu'elle ne portait pas de gris, sa couleur dominante! Naomi parut surprise d'avoir son petit frère dans les bras, mais accepta volontiers l'étreinte, jusqu'à sentir quelque chose...

-Castiel! Mais...qui t'a affublé d'une queue pareille?! Mais c'est horrible, petit frère! Ca ne va pas du tout avec la couleur de tes jolies petites ailes!

-C'est Gabriel! Il me joue des tours..., couina son petit frère.

-Je vais aller retrouver ce jeune ange et l'amener à Père! annonça alors Michel, se levant gracieusement de son trône.

N'était pas Protecteur du Paradis qui voulait! Et c'était à lui que Père avait confié la mission de faire régner l'ordre dans cette grande maison qu'était le Paradis. Et malgré sa profonde affection démesurée pour son plus petit frère archange, Gabriel à savoir, il n'allait pas laisser ce petit chenapan embêter les plus jeunes! Tous les regards se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, mais ce n'étaient pas des regards effrayés par sa soudaine colère. Il crut voir une lueur amusée dans chacun des regards qu'il put percer.

-Qu'-y-a-t-il de si amusant? interrogea-t-il.

-Mon grand frère, je crois que c'est le fait que tu portes une robe de princesse qui est amusant pour nos pauvres petits yeux innocents! se moqua gentiment Lucifer.

Michel, décontenancé, descendit vite le regard et tiqua. Il allait étrangler ce petit monstre de Gabriel, oh ça oui! Oser faire une blague horrible au premier archange...oser changer sa magnifique tunique en robe de princesse jaune! Lucifer ne fut pas épargné hélas, ses belles ailes ambrées aux contours argentées se retrouvèrent en vert et jaune, les deux couleurs que le pauvre deuxième archange détestait.

-Gabriel, menaça Michel bien qu'il fut tenté de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation!

Raphaël et Metatron regardèrent partout à la recherche de ce maudit gamin innocent, mais leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent et ils se dévisagèrent soudain. L'archange portait une tenue du futur: un très joli short à abeilles et une chemise à carreaux, quant à Metatron, une énorme barbe orange lui poussa subitement, lui faisant lâcher sa belle plume!

-Gabriel, viens ici tout de suite! s'énerva le premier archange, ne supportant pas d'être vêtu ainsi.

Les autres acquiescèrent, alors que le petit Castiel s'amusait avec les cheveux de sa grande sœur. Dès que Gabriel allait se montrer, il allait se faire gronder durant très longtemps, songèrent les trois archanges présents. Et cette fois, pas question de le laisser s'enfuir! Père allait vite régler les choses, ah ça oui. Et pas de regard tout innocent à la Gabriel pour lui éviter une punition!

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez-vous les petites farces de cet adorable Gabriel? x)**


End file.
